Cyber Percy
Cyber Percy the Cyborg is a hero which made its debut in BTD7: M.R. He fire bolts of electricity at bloons which transfer to 3 bloons and pop a layer per shot. He costs $850 on Easy. Appearance He is slim muscular monkey wearing denim jeans and grey wellingtons. He has a cybernetic arm and an eye which covers a scar. He wears a sort of metal band on his arm which has a small tesla gun attached to it. When upgraded to level 25, he gets another green cybernetic eye with a crosshair on it. An outlet gets attached on his cybernetic arm with wires connected. He also gets a small box with three claws attached to it on his hand. A small metal fin gets attached on his head. Upgrades Cyber Percy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Incresed attack speed *Level 3 - Unlocks Electrical Critters *Level 4 - Unlocks Charge Em Up. In this Percy occasionally throws a power cell at any tower in range, increasing its attack speed and popping power. *Level 5 - Cyber Percy can spot camo bloons *Level 6 - All Mechanical towers in range +1 pierce. *Level 7 - Base attack pops 5 layers of bloons *Level 8 - Charge Em Up is used more often *Level 9 - Base attack transfers to 5 bloons *Level 10 - Unlocks Thunderstorm *Level 11 - Increased attack speed *Level 12 - Increased range *Level 13 - Increased popping power *Level 14 - Base attack does triple damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 15 - Electrical Critters and Thunderstorm pop more bloons and have reduced cooldowns *Level 16 - Base attack transfers to 7 bloons *Level 17 - All Mechanical towers onscreen get increased attack speed and popping power *Level 18 - Electrical Critters produces 7 robots instead of 5 *Level 19 - Fires 3 electric bolts per shot instead of 1 *Level 20 - Thunderstorm fires more lightning and does massive damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 21 - Charge Em Up can affect any tower onscreen *Level 22 - Unlocks MOAB Taser *Level 23 - All lightning based towers onscreen get increased range, popping power, and attack speed. *Level 24 - MOAB Taser now fires electrodes at 3 MOAB-class bloons instead of 2. *Level 25 - The main attack pops 8 layers of bloons per shot and abilities have reduced cooldowns. Activated Abilities *Electrical Critters - Produces 5 robots which fire electrical bolts at bloons for a few seconds. *Thunderstorm - Bombards the track with bolts of lightning. *MOAB Taser - Targets two MOABs and stuns them for a few seconds before completely popping them. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Weapon aimed, batteries fully charged." *"Scanning for potential targets." When Selected *"Percy's always ready." *"What do you want?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Get lost!" - when tapped many times *"Take a hike!" - when tapped many times *"You know, a ten million volt shock hurts more than a knuckle sandwich!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Hahaha!" *"Oh man!" *"Oh yeah!" *Coooool!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Good one!" *"Awesome!" *"Apex power achieved!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB coming this way!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB coming this way!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG coming this way!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD coming this way!" - BAD appearance *"DDT coming this way!" - DDT appearance *"FBT? Need bigger batteries." - FBT appearance *"We need all that we got to destroy this thing." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Target eliminated!" *"Main adversary popped" When Using An Activated Ability *"Go on, my pets, and destroy!" - Electrical Critters *"Storm: Protocol Alpha!" - Thunderstorm *"I hope you have a shocking experience!" - MOAB Taser When Bloons Leak *"Stop them, they're breaking through!" *"Nuts!" (pronounced very strongly) When All Lives Lost *"Did we just lose or did I go crazy?" Trivia * It is replacement for Cyber Quincy. * Electrical Critters is based on Critters from Boom Beach. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters